A Fimogen Valentine's Day
by RaiiRaii
Summary: What happens when Fimogen have been dating for 6 months and their 6 month anniversery just so happens to lay on V-Day


**A Fimogen Valentine's Day :D**

**Fiona's POV**

I have the perfect day planned for me and Imogen, not only have we been together for 6 months but its also Valentine's Day today. So I planned this perfect evening for us and it's going to be so cute and adorable it involves a little scavenger hunt although school. I also left her many gifts in random places with a little help from our friends and her family, Natalie even gave me the okay to having Immy spend the night.

I set up a beautiful picnic in the corner of the loft by the front door that you don't notice until you walk into the hall so that I can surprise her with it. I put a huge Unicorn stuffed animal there with a box of chocolate strawberries because I know how much Imogen loves them with a card that play's the song Be Your Everything by Boys Like Girls.

When I finally got to school Imogen was smiling and running towards me. Gosh there's never a time where she doesn't take my breathe away if I could I'd marry her today.

"Hello Love! I found a clue in my locker and it took me to these." She practically sings as she shows me the purple Calla Lilies.

"Do you like them? I was going to get you roses but everyone gets roses and I wanted you to feel special." I ask as I pull her into a short kiss.

"Like them, No I love them Calla Lilies are my favorite flower and well purple you already know is my favorite color." She says and she pulls me into a tight embraced hug "Happy Valentine's Day Fionz." She then says as she lets me go from the hug.

We walk hand in hand to our first class which we have together where there's a heart with another clue to a red velvet cupcake because their her favorite type of cupcakes. When we got to class she sees the heart and runs to open it.

(I'm red and white and I taste yummy, you can find me in the top left of the first cabinet.)

I watched her smile and go to the first cabinet and open it and the smile only grew bigger when she saw the cupcake. She grabbed it and pulled off the rapper and started to eat the icing and then the cupcake itself.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, you didn't have to do all this for me." She says in awe of the smile on my face when I saw her light up at the cupcake.

"Oh I didn't do that much Immy I just wanted today to feel special for you by the way I loved my roses and teddy bear." I say with a huge grin and sat down at my seat which is in front of Imogen.

After class we went to our other classes and will met back up for lunch by then she should have found 6 gifts. First the Lilies, second the red velvet cupcake, third the heart boxed shaped of chocolates, fourth the new batman earrings she was looking at the other day, fifth a little stuffed dog that says I love you, and sixth was a new camera bag which she needed badly.

When I shut my locker to go to the lunch room I saw her walking toward me with almost all her gifts. It was cute reminded of like how Taylor Swift walked around with that bear in Valentine's Day. I knew why she was coming her last gift clue for school was to come see me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Immy you look so cute right know with all your gifts."

"Please tell me that the camera bag was the last of the gifts I ran out of room in my locker for all my gifts." She says adorably "Can I put some of my stuff in your locker Sweetheart." She then adds as she kissed my check.

"Sure I have plenty of room, your still coming over tonight right I got us the loft for the whole night by ourselves Drew's going on a romantic get away with B." I say hinting that I wanted her to stay over I don't care if we don't have sex I really don't want sex if that's what you're thinking I just want to spend the night with my loving girlfriend and just cuddle and whatever happens, happens.

"Yes I'll still be coming over my clothes are in my locker which is why I don't really have room in there." She says while putting some of her stuff in my locker.

"Well I have one more gift for you and I promise this is the last one I swear."

She turns and looks at me and I hold out a long rectangular red box. She looks at me with loving eyes and smiles as she takes the box out of my hands and starts to open it. She just stares at the beautiful heart necklace, its sliver with purple diamonds in it.

"Can you put this on me?" She says happily with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I can Immy!" I say taking the necklace out of the box and putting it over her head so I can put it on her after I clasped it onto her neck she turned to face me.

"I Love You Fionz." She says pulling me into a kiss.

"I Love you too Immy, let's go get some lunch okay." I say while my stomach grumbles loudly.

We went to lunch and ate our food and then after lunch we went to our classes and about an hour later we had our last class together so we met up there. When I got to the class I went straight to my seat and sat next to Immy. After class we went to Immy's locker to get her stuff then we went to mine to get my stuff and her other gifts then we went to my driver and had him take us to my loft.

When we got there I had Immy give me her stuff and I told her to wait a few minutes that I needed to clean up a bit and I took her stuff and went into my loft I put our stuff in my room in the left corner by my desk with my laptop that's currently closed. Then I went and lit some candles and then went out to get Immy.

"Okay close your eyes Immy" I say with a smile.

"I thought we we're done with the surprises today." She says with a huff then she closes her eyes and I cover them with my hands.

"Nope, just one more surprise and then I'm done promise." I say as I lead her into the loft and kick the door shut with my foot. "Okay you can open your eyes." I then say as I take my hands away.

"Fionz a picnic in the loft that's so cute, wait Eli's not here is he because last time he was and I got mad." She said jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny and no it's just the two of us promise." I say pulling her into a kiss "by the way the stuffed Unicorn is yours also."

"I gathered that, you really out did yourself Fionz." She says pulling me into another kiss.

We ended up making out for the longest time on the blanket after we finished the dinner I cooked for us. Then we just cuddled for a while looking into each other's eyes longingly. We have been taking thing slowly and like I said I didn't do all this for sex I did all this because I wanted to show her that I'm completely and utterly in love with her and I'd want nothing else in this world but to be with her.

"Hey Fionz how about we take this into the bedroom." She says with a smile.

"You're ready for bed already?" I asked really confused.

"No I was thinking of doing something else." She says laughing lightly.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" I ask still a little confused.

"If you think I'm talking about sex then yes that's what I was implying." She smiles up at me.

I stood up and helped her up off the floor we blew out all the candles and turned off all the lights it's a good thing I have candles in my room to make this a little romantic for it is our first time together in a sexual way.

When we got the my room I opened my mouth to say something but was caught off guard by a passionate kiss. Next thing I knew Immy was slipping my shirt over my head by god she doesn't waste any time.

"Immy are you sure this is what you want, I mean I don't want you to think I did all this for sex." I say in a slight moan for she is kissing my weak point on my neck.

She pushes me so that I fall onto my bed and she climbs onto my laps and pins me to the bed before she started to speak to me. "I know that silly, believe me I have been waiting to do this for months know and I think today was just so perfect and romantic." She says before slipping off her own shirt and throwing it somewhere behind her.

Next thing I know we are both completely naked and Immy is kissing her way down my neck, and all I can think to myself is by god she's so fit. I let out a slight moan when I feel her kissing my weak point again. She slips her right hand between my lower thighs and starts to rub slowly.

I let out another slight moan and pull her into a kiss. After a few minutes she pulls away and kisses her way down my body to my thighs. All I can think was is this really happening right now or am I just dreaming because if this is a dream I don't want to wake up from it.

"Mmm, Fionz! You're so wet for me right know!" She says as she starts to lick me.

"Mmm, Immy that feels so good!" I moan slightly louder then I wanted to but it felt so good the way she moved her tongue.

Next thing I know she was not only licking me down there but she started moving her fingers in and out of me. I felt like I was on drugs or something it felt that good. Before I knew it I was gripping at the sheets and my back arched of the bed and I could barely breathe and I was almost screaming in ecstasy.

Then Immy was kissing her way up my body and then she pulled me into a passionate kiss and I flipped us so that I was now on top. I started to kiss her neck and slide my hand down her body. I started to rub her.

"Now who's the one that's wet." I say laughing as I start to kiss my way down her body.

"What can I say you have that effect on me Fionz?" She says in a soft moan because I started to rub at her clit with my fingers.

I started to lick her clit with my tongue and moving my fingers in and out of her but I chose to move them in a circular motion. A few minutes later she had the same reaction I did. I then kissed my way up her body and lay down next to her.

"I love you Fionz!" She says out of breath.

"I love you too Immy, Happy Valentine's Day baby!" I say before cuddling up next to her and falling asleep.


End file.
